


Sweet Days

by Kisuru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Viktor always surprises Yuuri.





	Sweet Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



When Yuuri gave Viktor a hastily bought box of chocolates for Valentine’s Day, Yuuri did not expect him to be nonchalant.

“These chocolates are delicious!” Viktor tossed each heart-shaped piece in his mouth two at a time, eyes glittering with mirth.

Yuuri’s face fell—didn’t he get the hint?—but he smiled.

One month later, Viktor presented a homemade chocolate cake topped with colorful flower shaped frosting to Yuuri. The edges were burnt. It was perfection.

“You went to the trouble—“ Yuuri stammered.

Viktor laughed and leaned in closer, and Yuuri forgot about the cake. Viktor’s lips were much sweeter.


End file.
